Through a Mother's Eyes
by dandelion weed
Summary: Her boy befriended another student from Shuutoku, this one with bleached blond hair but she was charmed easily enough. He offered to walk her boy home every day! That made him on top of her list. No boy had walked her son twice. (A/N: Shameless Kuroko no Harem sobs) Now with cheat sheet.


The first boy in the impressive list of boys her son had befriended in the last few years was a tall one with a nice smile and strong body. She watched her dear boy through their window on the second floor, her husband by her side working on yet another project. Being an architect brought in quite a lot of money, but sometimes she felt that her husband spent more time with his work than with his son.

The boy with nice smile said something and her boy smiled in return before entering the house ground. She had never seen her boy smiled like that ever since Ogiwara-kun left.

"Dear, do you think we should invite that boy in next time?" she asked her husband.

The man looked up briefly and saw the boy disappeared into a corner. "Sure, honey. Let Tetsuya know."

But that boy never came back. Instead, a redheaded boy replaced him a few weeks later. This new boy was shorter and frailer than the last one, but he exuded such surety that she could not help but admire the boy. Her son did not smile at him like he did with the previous boy, but his body language suggested that he was comfortable with him. And such a pretty face! It was decided then. She was going to invite him next time he came.

But the boy did not come back. She couldn't see why they couldn't accompany her dear boy again, since they all went to the same school. Her motherly side huffed in irritation. Her boy was the sweetest, after all.

A few months later, a boy taller than the two previous ones walked her boy home. She was immediately smitten with him. Just look at those eyes! He was probably an honor student. He was dressed much neater than the boy with nice smile and the redhead. She was proud of her boy for making such good friend. But that did not last long too.

The next boy she saw through her window on the second floor was a giant of a boy with untidy hair and uniform. She could barely alert her husband to call their son in when the tall boy mussed her boy's head and then left without a backward glance.

That was the first year.

The second year she dealt with a boy that was clearly older than her boy with black hair and severe expression. Tetsuya later told them that was his captain in the basketball club. She swallowed and nodded. The boy was nice to look at, but he had bandages and bruises, which did not sit well with her.

The boy that came after that was worse. His uniform was dirtied, his hair unruly, and he had more bruises and band aids and bandages than the captain. She nearly had a heart attack, especially since her son was frowning and reprimanding the boy. But the boy only snorted and walked away, ignoring her son when he called after him.

It was understandable that as a mother, she was worried of her son being involved with the wrong crowd. But her husband only shrugged and trusted her boy to make the right decision. She almost wanted to smack him. That was her son he was talking about!

Another few months later, another boy walked him home. This one was so good-looking she forgot her initial plan to invite him in. When she asked her boy if his friend was a celebrity of some sort, he told her that 'Kise-kun' was a model. That made her forget about the last three unpleasant boys she saw.

There was one time her boy came home almost nine in the evening without calling. When she sat him down and asked where he went, he shrugged and told her that he went out with 'Momoi-san' for dinner then walked her home.

And what a pleasant news that was! Her boy was growing up! Unfortunately, her boy never brought that one home. She would have liked to meet her future daughter in-law. But her son was stubbornly shy and when she confided with her husband, the man only chuckled and told her to wait.

And the second year ended, opening the third year with much anticipation on her part.

But she never saw another boy. Her son came home, his shoulders heavier and heavier. He locked himself up in his bedroom and rarely talked or smiled anymore. Her first theory was that he broke up with that girl he walked home last year. But her husband threw his head back and laughed like never before. Sheesh, _men_.

The first year of high school made up for last miserable year of middle school.

First there was that pretty boy that went to the same school as her son did. He was a second year, and that made her heart soared because her son was getting along with his seniors well! The next boy was another senior, a third year from another school. He was such a shy boy, always looking at her son like he wanted to say something but held it in. She almost managed to invite him in but the boy only introduced himself and politely excused himself.

She had never heard of Kaijou High School, though. But the uniform looked fancy enough.

And then there was that nice boy from Shuutoku with charming personality. He even called her mother at first sight! Such a nice boy! Her boy was making friends with good people. That made her heart calm. Her boy befriended another student from Shuutoku, this one with bleached blond hair but she was charmed easily enough. He offered to walk her boy home every day! That made him on top of her list. No boy had walked her son twice.

Alas, he never returns either.

The boy after him was a bespectacled senior from Touou High School. She did not know what to make of him, but her son was visibly uncomfortable to be in his presence. He even made sure to walk with distance between them! That was an alarming sight. He never flinched away from any of his friends, not even from that one with bruises that her son had scolded once.

The next boy, however, almost made her heart stopped. He was wearing the uniform of a prestigious school, Kirisaki Dai Ichi, but the look on his face was a nasty one. Her son was glaring at him, and once in a while they made biting remarks at each other. Her son closed the gate on his face.

Oh dear.

Her son's next chaperone was a charming boy from another place altogether-Akita. Oh, he was a charmer, with such handsome face and polite personality to match! She liked him immediately. Unfortunately, he refused her invitation for tea. Her boy seemed to like him enough, if the smile was anything to go by. Another boy walked her boy home, this time a quiet one. She did not know how they befriended each other, since they didn't even talk. She was even more confused when she saw his uniform briefly and saw the insignia of Rakuzan High School from Kyoto. Could he be a pen pal of her son?

The ninth boy she saw walking alongside her son that year to their house was somebody she had not seen for almost four years.

Ogiwara-kun gave her an impish grin, her son standing beside him with a thin smile. She abandoned her seat, nearly knocking over her husband's coffee in the process, and made her way to the first floor then to the gate.

Her son's childhood friend was taller than last she had seen him. He stood a head full taller than her boy. He was wearing jeans and varsity jacket, looking like a normal trendy teenager. The last time she saw him, he wore shorts and worn shirt.

She hugged him and kissed his temple. This was the boy that befriended her boy when he was alone. This was the boy that offered his friendship and made her son laughed every day. This was the boy that her son cried over at night when he moved away.

"You are staying for dinner. And you won't get out of it," she insisted.

Ogiwara-kun traded looks with her son, before turning to smile at her.

"Sure, baa-chan!"

And it was perfectly understandable that she jumped when another familiar boy she had not seen for three years appeared behind Ogiwara-kun and choked his neck with his arm.

"Ogiwara you bastard!" said the boy that she vaguely remembered had such a nice smile. "I was never invited for tea! And you got dinner at first try?! How is that fair?!"

"I admit I am quite offended. What is it that Ogiwara has that the rest of us don't?" asked the redhead boy she last saw three years ago.

She looked around and recognized the people around her son to be the boys that walked him home for the last few years.

Well, she thought. Well.

* * *

End.

A/N: This is so dumb omfg. I just wanted to post something because it's been what, near three months? I wrote this about a year ago so yeeaaahh. I'll check if I have some more fics that can be posted with a little fixing up.

Cheat sheet in order (in case you can't figure out who is who) :

1\. Aomine  
2\. Akashi  
3\. Midorima  
4\. Murasakibara  
5\. Nijimura  
6\. Haizaki  
7\. Kise  
8\. Izuki  
9\. Kasamatsu  
10\. Takao  
11\. Miyaji  
12\. Imayoshi  
13\. Hanamiya  
14\. Himuro  
15\. Mayuzumi

Horry sheet look at that list Kuroko you man-whore.

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
